


Fundamentals of Reunion and Romantic Entanglement

by dreamatoriums



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: College, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, Romance, Well almost everyone, and annie and britta both figuring out their sexualities, college Reunion, everyone is at least a little gay, lots and lots of feelings, many different relationships here, more like a love web than a love triangle, oh and jeff, so much is gonna happen i can't even explain, with a focus on trobed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28005786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamatoriums/pseuds/dreamatoriums
Summary: Greendale Community College hosts an alumni and staff reunion one year after Save Greendale Committee parted ways.Jeff, Dean Pelton, and Frankie all still work at the school. Abed is launching his film career in Los Angeles. Annie is working in forensics and aspires to work at an FBI lab. Shirley’s Sandwiches is now a successful chain. Britta is pursuing a masters in psychology. Chang is… well, who knows what he’s up to?And Troy returns from sea on the day of the reunion.Upon reuniting, the crew becomes caught in a variety of romantic encounters with one another. Can they return to the way things were, or will Greendale's growing love web tear these old friends apart?
Relationships: Annie Edison/Britta Perry, Annie Edison/Jeff Winger, Dean Craig Pelton/Jeff Winger, Frankie Dart/Original Female Character, Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Comments: 22
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

Living on a boat for almost two years was uncommon for a guy in his twenties, to say the least. Inheriting the fortune of a multi-million dollar wet wipe enterprise was even more bizarre. But Troy was practically numb to the absurdity of his situation; the fear of living at sea and the shock of fast money paled in comparison to the feeling of abandoning his best friends.

There was Jeff Winger, the confident, occasionally narcissistic former lawyer. Once the glue of Greendale’s number one study group, Jeff was now a law teacher who embodied the spirit of the entire school. 

Shirley Bennet was the aspiring business owner and mother of three children. Not only was Shirley raising a family, she was also a kind friend to anyone in need.

Britta Perry. The well meaning, albeit clueless, psych student and activist. A friend, confidant, and former lover (yeah, that didn’t work out). 

Of course, there was Annie Edison. The driven perfectionist who never settled for less than she deserved. A high school classmate and a stellar roommate.

And then there was Abed. Abed Nadir was a genius, a movie enthusiast, an imaginative soul, and Troy’s best friend. He was the only man who could crack open Troy’s tough exterior and give him the tools he needed to unleash his creativity and reveal his passions. There was just something about Abed, something that made him so irreplaceable. While he and Troy could not have been more different, they fit together like the final two pieces of a puzzle. 

All Troy wanted was to feel his hand in Abed’s again as they did their signature handshake, Abed’s warm brown eyes locking with his. He wanted someone to uplift his creative side again, someone to match his imaginative energy in the Dreamatorium. He missed snuggling up together under soft, makeshift forts, even when they battled over what materials to build with. And waking up just wasn’t the same without the co host of _Troy and Abed in the Morning_ by his side.

But living on a boat came with limited cell service, so Troy and his friends lost touch. By the time he got service for the first time, Troy was too terrified to text the former study group. He was still in their group chat, but had noticed it losing activity; he figured they had started a new group without him. Greendale was moving on, and there was no room for Troy Barnes in the college’s next generation. So he put down his phone, closed his messages, and disappeared. Soon, he figured, he’d be just as dead to them as Pierce.

Despite his determination to let his friends move on, Troy still frequently considered revisiting Greendale. So, one windy January day, he took a peek at the school’s website. On the homepage, a flashy tab immediately caught Troy’s eye: _Greendale Community College Reunion_. He couldn’t resist clicking on the blue rectangle, which took him to the page with all of the information.

_Greendale alumni, come on out and be Human Beings again for one more night!_

_We are hosting a reunion for staff and former students on May 26._

_Costumes are optional, but encouraged._

_All alumni are welcome and RSVP is not required- you’re already invited!_

Troy had giggled at the idea of costumes at a college reunion. He didn’t even have to guess who wrote that announcement- it was obviously Dean Pelton. _If only he could wear matching Inspector Spacetime costumes to the reunion with Abed_ , Troy had thought to himself. _Too bad he was too scared to talk to his best friend and was stuck in the middle of the ocean._

...

Several months later, May 26 was approaching fast. To Troy’s surprise, he was approaching the States much quicker than he had previously anticipated. In fact, he had realized something- he could be back in Colorado on the date of Greendale’s reunion. But was that _really_ a good idea?

Troy ran his hand through his long, scruffy beard (he had forgotten to pack shaving materials for his trip) and stared out at the sun setting on the sea. He took a deep breath and looked at his reflection in the water below (or, at least he tried to do so- the ocean was pretty murky, so all he really saw was a greenish gray abyss). The boat was approaching a port, so Troy had connection again- he opened his phone and was greeted with his lockscreen, a photo of him and Abed at InspectiCon, taken shortly after Abed’s narrow escape from a Internet friend who had locked him in a phone booth. Troy had always wondered why he had been so jealous that day. Looking back, it seemed odd to get that jealous of a friend. He had brushed it off, assuming that him and Abed just had a different kind of friendship than most. But Troy still missed Abed like crazy- and, once again, his feelings were way stronger than those of the average adult man thinking about his friends.

Just one look at that photo made Troy’s decision for him. He was going back to Greendale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this first chapter! I know this chapter was really short and only featured Troy and his thoughts, but the other characters/relationships will be introduced in subsequent chapters (which will probably be longer). I'm not sure how many chapters this fic will be yet, but what I do know is that there are going to be a LOT of different relationship dynamics here. Stay tuned!
> 
> Please feel free to leave your thoughts so far in the comments! I love and appreciate any feedback <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More characters are introduced in this chapter! Yay!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy :)

Jeff leaned against the wall of the dean’s office, his fingers tapping away on his phone. Craig paced around frantically while Frankie flipped through the pages of her binder, checking off the many tasks on her list of things to do.

“Well, guys, I think we’ve just about finished planning the reunion. We’re ahead of schedule, too,” said Frankie, looking up from her notes. “Jeff, the old study group’s coming, right? You reminded them that this was happening?”

Jeff looked up from his phone. “Yeah. Britta and Abed are both crashing at my place. I think Annie’s still looking for a place to stay- I wish she’d responded to my messages before the other two so she could stay with me, but I already offered to host them and I just don’t have room for a third guest. Can one of you take her in?”

“I got it,” said Frankie. “I’m sure my girlfriend won’t mind her staying with us; she’s wanted to meet more people from Greendale for awhile now.”

“What about the rest of the group?” the dean chimed in, “are they coming?”

“Troy still hasn’t responded, but that’s expected- he probably doesn’t have cell service on the boat. My guess is that he’s not coming. And Shirley’s staying with a friend from her old church here.”

“Jeffrey, you’re so on top of things!” Craig batted his eyelashes. “There’s only one more thing you’ve gotta top before you’ve done everything you’re supposed to…”

“Craig, don’t even _try_.” Jeff rolled his eyes playfully.

“Well, I’ll leave you two here so you can do...whatever this is.” Frankie smirked. “I’m gonna go call Annie to let her know my place is open for her to stay.”

“Frankie, no! Don’t leave me with him!” Jeff cried out jokingly. “I have to grade some papers, anyway. Wait up, I’ll walk with you.”

“Bye, Jeffrey!” Craig waved, and Jeff smiled.

“No goodbye for me, huh, Dean? What am I, chopped liver?” Frankie teased.

Frankie and Jeff exited the office, entering the empty halls of Greendale after-hours. The school hosted night classes, but the evening crowd was almost eerily quiet

“So, you’re sure you’re okay with having Annie stay at your place?” Jeff asked Frankie.

“Yeah, no worries at all. I’ve been meaning to catch up with Annie, anyway- she was like a mentee to me last year, so I think it’ll be good to spend some time together.”

“Great,” said Jeff, “Thanks.”

“What’s the deal with you and Annie, anyway? You guys always had some kind of weird thing going on. And you and Craig, too. Is that anything?”

“Honestly, who knows? I sure don’t. And that’s my answer to both questions.” Jeff sighed.

“Damn, Jeff. You really get around at this school. It’s a good thing I’m a lesbian, because I sure as hell wouldn’t want to be involved in one of your strange romantic subplots.” Frankie and Jeff both chuckled. “Shit. I’m gonna have to come out to the old Committee, aren’t I? I mean, I’m bringing Sarah to the reunion, so they’re gonna find out.”

“Yeah, I guess so. Sometimes I forget how much more private you were about your life when you first started here. Remember when we made a betting pool to try and figure out your sexuality?”

“Yeah, you’re lucky I’ve forgiven all of you for that. I still stand by the fact that that was wildly inappropriate.”

The pair approached Jeff’s office. “Yeah, that’s fair enough. Well, here’s my office- I better pour myself a drink and crack down on those papers. Trust me, there’s no way I’d ever read what these students write sober.”

Frankie raised her eyebrows. “Drinking while grading papers? I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again, every day you seem more and more like a functional alcoholic.”

“No, I don’t think you understand. These papers are _bad_. You’d be drinking too.”

“Alright,” Frankie laughed. “Good luck, Winger.”

“Thanks. See you tomorrow.”

…

An unknown number of drinks later, the words on each essay’s pages blurred together like alphabet soup. _It’s time to go home_ , Jeff thought to himself. He fumbled around his desk until he found his car keys, then made his way to the office door. Well, he tried to, anyway; the room was spinning and he could barely stay on his feet. There was no way in hell he’d be able to drive himself home like this.

 _At least there was one perk to living next to the dean,_ Jeff thought. He stumbled down the hall to the dean’s office and cracked open the door. Craig was looking in his mirror, modeling a short, tight red slip.

“Craig!” Jeff called out. The dean jumped, startled by Jeff’s sudden appearance in his office.

“Oh, Jeffrey, what do you think of this dress on me? Something you’d like to take me home in?” he paused for a moment, then looked at Jeff. His demeanor quickly shifted from flirtatious to concerned. “Jeffrey, are you alright? You look ill.”

“Yeah, that’s why I’m here. Look, I know I did this last week, and I hate to ask you _again_ , but can you drive me home? I had a little too much to drink.” Jeff was slurring his words, and he stumbled into the dean’s desk chair. This was worse that usual.

“Of course, Jeffrey. Just let me get my things together, and I’ll give you a lift. Here, have some water.” The dean handed Jeff a fresh, unopened water bottle.

Jeff took a few sips of water; he was so drunk that he struggled to keep it all down without wanting to vomit. He appreciated that Craig dropped his flirty act when Jeff was incapacitated; as invasive as the dean could be, at least he understood the boundaries of consent. And while he would never openly admit it, Jeff secretly enjoyed Craig’s nurturing side. 

“Alright Jeffrey, I’m good to go now. Don’t worry about your car, I just emailed the parking department to let them know you’re keeping it here overnight. I’ll pick you up tomorrow morning, too; I’ll stop by your apartment around 8:30.”

Jeff pushed himself up from the chair and wobbled over to Craig. He put his arm around the dean’s narrow shoulders to stabilize himself, and the pair walked out into the parking lot. They got into Craig’s Honda (one of many Honda products that he had bought during the guerrilla marketing debacle of 2015) and Jeff rested his head against the window.

“Hey Craig,” Jeff mumbled, glancing over at the dean. “I know I give you a lot of shit, but for what it’s worth, you’re pretty cool.”

Craig grinned sheepishly, his cheeks flushing red. “Thanks, Jeffrey. I’d say the same to you, but I think you already know how highly I think of you.”

“God, I don’t know how I’m gonna deal with two people staying at my apartment for this reunion.” Jeff groaned. “I’m not used to guests. If it were Annie, that’d be one thing; you know I’d love to spend a couple of nights with her. But Abed and Britta? Don’t get me wrong, I love those two, but having them in my space is gonna be tough.”

“Well, if you ever need to get away while they’re visiting, you’re always welcome to knock on my door.”

“Thanks.”

They pulled into the parking lot next to their apartment complex and walked to the building. Jeff leaned into Craig to support his drunken body as they stood in the elevator. When they arrived at their floor, Jeff felt unusually disappointed, as if he wanted the elevator ride to have been longer.

“Well,” said Craig, gesturing to Jeff’s door. “You made it home.”

“Thanks for the ride, Craig.” Jeff paused for a moment. “Hey, want to come over? Or wait, can I come over?” He was slurring his words. “You know, ‘cause you invited me. I know that was for during the reunion, but I think now could be...fun.”

Craig’s eyes widened and his jaw practically hit the floor. “Jeffrey! You’re too drunk. That just wouldn’t be right. Make me that offer sober and I’m in, but tonight I’m gonna have to pass.”

“Yeah. Fair enough. Well, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Goodnight, Jeffrey.”

“Goodnight, Craig.”

Jeff shut the apartment door behind him. Why was his heart beating so fast?

Before he could even begin to question these bizarre sensations, he collapsed on the couch, fully clothed, and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of interesting dynamics here...stay tuned for more (and to see the rest of the study group soon).
> 
> What are everyone's thoughts on this chapter? Feel free to leave comments, I always love to hear what readers are thinking :) Thanks for reading this far!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is split up into four locations and perspectives- the headers in bold mark each different place. Finally, the rest of the main cast is introduced in this chapter- enjoy!

**_Los Angeles International Airport, Los Angeles, CA_ **

Abed held his breath, grasping the armrest on his seat as the plane sped down the runway. Before moving to Los Angeles, he had never flown. The move had forced him to get acquainted with air travel, but it still freaked him out nonetheless.

_ Think, Abed _ . He took a deep breath.  _ You’re the Inspector. This isn’t an airplane; it’s the X7 Dimensionizer Time Booth. You can travel through time and space. A quick trip to Colorado is easy.  _ While Abed had been working on becoming more present with reality, he still found comfort in escaping into the world of fiction. Imagining that he was the star of his favorite show immediately calmed him down enough that he could sit on the airplane without puking his guts out.

The plane took off, and Abed stared out the window, watching his home grow smaller and smaller, farther and farther away, until it was engulfed in clouds.

_ Was Los Angeles really home?  _ Abed thought to himself. He lived there now. He had his own apartment, worked a job in film, and ate buttered noodles whenever he wanted. He had a bed he slept in, a few acquaintances, and a steady life. This was as good as it could get, right? This was what home felt like?

Abed wondered what was missing, and why he didn’t feel that way. He wondered why he had felt more at home dozing off on his best friend’s shoulder in a flimsy blanket fort at a shitty community college with no real future felt safer than he’d ever felt living what he thought was his dream life.

_ Troy Barnes _ . Abed’s best friend. The man at sea who Abed hadn’t spoken to in almost two years.

Troy had said that he’d be back eventually, and that he’d try to get in touch with Abed while he was at sea.  _ Try _ seemed to be the key word there. He’d  _ try  _ to make it back to land, he’d  _ try _ to call Abed, he’d  _ try _ not to let his best friend down. Abed held onto these words in their most literal sense. Maybe Troy  _ was _ trying; maybe he’d keep on fighting and reach Abed eventually. But all Abed knew for sure was that Troy said he’d reach out, and he didn’t.

Abed pressed the recline button on his seat and leaned back. At least was going to see his other best friends on this trip; he was looking forward to staying with Jeff and Britta, seeing Annie, Shirley, and Frankie, and even smiled at the thought of seeing Dean Pelton again. Objectively, the reunion was going to be fun. He would hang out with his friends, visit his old school, and reminisce on old times. But without Troy, it wouldn’t be the same.

_ Relax, Abed. Remember, you’re the Inspector. You’re on a mission to travel through time and space. _

Abed winced. Imagining he was in  _ Inspector Spacetime  _ wasn’t working for him today, because who was the inspector without his trusty Constable?

**_John F. Kennedy International Airport, Queens, NY_ **

“Excuse me! Sorry, coming through. Ugh, why won’t you  _ move!?”  _ Britta pushed her way through the crowded airport, struggling to juggle her suitcase in one hand, a coffee in the other, and a massive backpack digging into her shoulders. She had probably overpacked, but she had just started summer classes for her master’s degree and didn’t want to risk forgetting any textbooks. While graduating from Greendale had given her  _ some  _ knowledge on psychology, Britta knew that if she actually wanted to work in the field, she needed a more legitimate degree. After all, being a bartender for the rest of her life, while a decent job, was not her dream career. So, she buckled down, moved to New York (well,  _ back _ to New York- she had lived there before, after all) and decided to pursue an MA in Psychology at NYU.

_ BZZZZ _ . Her phone vibrated in her pocket.  _ I’ll check that later _ , she thought to herself.  _ I can’t miss my flight. _ Britta missed her friends, but she certainly didn’t miss constantly being treated as a joke. At this reunion, she wanted to prove to her old study group that she had changed, that she was stronger and more competent than ever. Missing her flight and being late would  _ not  _ be a good start in cultivating her new image.

“Shit!” The man walking in front of Britta suddenly stopped, and before she could slow down, she walked right into him, spilling hot coffee all over herself and him. “I’m so sorry!”

He glared at her and walked away before she could say anything else.  _ Great _ , Britta thought.  _ Now I’m gonna show up to Jeff’s covered in coffee. _

Thankfully, Britta arrived at her gate just on time before anything else could happen to sabotage her trip. She boarded the plane, shoved her suitcase into the overhead compartment, and squeezed into her seat (which, unfortunately, was a middle seat) with her heavy backpack on her lap. Leaning back into her chair, she pulled out her phone, finally having the chance to read her text message. It was from Annie.

“Just saw someone who looked just like you, lol. Can’t wait to see you this weekend <3”

Britta smiled. Butterflies crept into her stomach, something she hadn’t felt in awhile. She was probably nervous about flying, right?

Before she had the chance to respond, the flight attendant announced that all phones were to be switched to airplane mode.  _ Oh well,  _ Britta thought to herself,  _ at least now I have time to craft my response. _

**_Ronald Reagan Washington National Airport, Washington, DC_ **

“Yes, just the blood samples. Okay, I’ve gotta go through security now- I’ll text you when I land. Thanks!”

Annie hung up the phone and sighed. Her job at the forensics laboratory was rewarding, but exhausting; even when she left, the calls never stopped. Despite working an entry level lab position, Annie got a lot of attention from coworkers and higher-ups looking for advice; she supposed her strong work ethic and previous FBI internship had led them to believe that she was far more advanced than she actually was. While Annie had loved interning with the FBI, they hadn’t been hiring entry-level laboratory workers when her internship ended. So, she applied to work in a DC laboratory until something else opened up, and thankfully, got the job.

Now, though, she was taking a long weekend to reunite with her friends from Greendale. It was time to put her work out of sight and out of mind. 

She took off her shoes and put them, along with her phone and carry-on bag, in the bin to go through the conveyor belt. While walking through the large scanner, Annie did a double take- the woman running the machine was gorgeous. Her medium length blonde hair framed her angelic, yet stern face perfectly. She stood confidently, her feet shoulder length apart and her arms at her side. She looked a whole lot like Britta.

For some reason, after seeing her friend’s doppelgänger, Annie felt compelled to text Britta. When she got her belongings back, she immediately grabbed her phone and sent Britta a message: “Just saw someone who looked just like you, lol. Can’t wait to see you this weekend <3 <3 <3” Before, sending it, though, she deleted two of the hearts.  _ That’s too much,  _ she thought,  _ I don’t wanna come on too strong. _

_ Wait a minute _ . Annie was shocked by her internal dialogue.  _ Why don’t I want to come on strong with Britta? It’s not like I’m flirting with her or anything. I’m saving the flirting for Jeff. Whatever, I’ll just send her one heart anyways. _

Annie adjusted her cardigan, which had become disheveled in the hustle and bustle of the DC airport. She walked over to the airport cafe to order herself a latte before the flight, and did yet another double-take. The cafe barista looked  _ exactly  _ like Jeff. 

It had been a year since their kiss goodbye, and Annie hadn’t forgotten it. She still didn’t know exactly how she felt about the whole interaction. At the time, she had said that she’d only regret it for a week. She was young, so what was a kiss, anyway? But she still thought about it from time to time. Since moving, she’d explored other attractions, but when they didn’t work out, part of her still came back to Jeff.

Oddly enough, she felt a similar way when she saw Jeff’s look-alike to when she saw Britta’s. Her stomach churned with excitement and nerves at the thought of seeing both of them so soon. Why was she seeing so many doppelgängers today, anyway? And why did  _ both  _ of them make her heart skip a beat?

**_Hartsfield-Jackson Atlanta International Airport, Atlanta, GA_ **

Shirley’s day at the airport had been chaotic, to say the least; wrangling her three sons around all day was exhausting. But now that they had boarded the plane, she could have some peace and quiet. Her two older sons started a movie on the airplane’s built-in screens.  _ Those movie screens on the backs of the seats are a gift from God _ , Shirley thought to herself. She gave Ben, her youngest, her phone so that he could play a game to distract himself from the popping in his ears as the flight ascended.

Having time to sit without interruption was a rarity for Shirley. After a few months of working as Mr. Butcher’s personal chef, Shirley left the job to pursue what she  _ really  _ wanted: to revive Shirley’s Sandwiches. The Greendale location shut down shortly after her old study group all graduated, as no one else wanted to work there; however, Shirley decided to give it another try, and, lucky for her, it had worked. Shirley’s Sandwiches now had two locations in Atlanta and was on its way to becoming a larger chain.

While Shirley was thrilled to have finally started a successful restaurant chain, this meant that she hardly had time to rest. Between splitting her time at both locations, caring for her elderly father, being the mother of three children, and trying to be active in her new church, Shirley was always incredibly busy.

This trip would be her time to relax. She’d stay with a friend from her Colorado church  _ and  _ spend time with her old study group from Greendale. Her kids would visit their friends from their old schools. There would be little stress, no work, and, hopefully, no drama. It was going to be a good weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked this chapter! These first three were kind of set-up chapters to show where all of the characters are at; the rest of the story is when we're really going to get into the plot and the different relationships.
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept deleting and rewriting parts of this chapter because I just wasn't satisfied with it, but I think I'm happy with how it finally turned out. Enjoy!

“Jeffrey! Are you headed to the airport now?”

Jeff practically leapt out of his skin, startled to see Craig in the hallway of their apartment building, rifling through his pockets while balancing several bags on his arms.

“Jesus Christ, Craig, you scared me.”

“Sorry,” Craig grinned bashfully. “Just trying to get into my apartment. It would help if I had my keys, though.” He groaned and practically turned his pockets inside out. Jeff raised his eyebrows.

“Well, Craig, it looks like you lost your keys. Where are you coming from, anyway?”

“The mall. I made a whole morning out of it- I got some coffee at Starbucks, got myself a few more shirts and ties, and even stopped by Spirit Halloween to pick out some new pieces to spice up my looks.”

Jeff smiled, glad to hear that Craig had _finally_ become comfortable enough to admit that the costumes he wore belong to him, not his sister. 

“Wait a minute- didn’t you drive yourself home? Don’t you keep all of your keys together?”

“No, I didn’t drive this morning. Parking’s just been so bad around here lately, and I didn’t want to lose my spot, so I took a cab.”

“Want to drop your stuff off at my place while you look?”

“Oooh, look at you, inviting me in! I’d be _dean_ -lighted to stop by your apartment.”

“Alright, I’m _only_ saying this because I’m running early to the airport. I guess we can hang out for a little bit.” Jeff needed something to distract him from the odd, jittery feeling that had overcome him when he woke up. He couldn’t wait to see his friends, but the idea of all of them coming together after a year apart was scary, for some reason. While Jeff was usually the cool, calm, and composed member of the group, this reunion felt different. He had gotten used to the rhythm of the new Greendale, and had grown to enjoy spending more time with the school’s staff. Especially Craig, strangely enough.

“Jeffrey, your kitchen is a _mess!_ Why do you have grocery bags all over the counter? That’s so unlike you!” Craig cried out as soon as he entered the apartment.

“Oh, uh, yeah,” Jeff was caught off guard by the dean analysing his home. “I didn’t get around to putting everything away after I went shopping last night. I put away the refrigerated stuff, though, don’t worry.”

“How about I help you clean up around here?”

“Sure. Thanks, Craig.”

Jeff’s kitchen was barely large enough for one person to cook in, let alone for two people to unpack groceries in. Jeff and Craig each unloaded a bag, their backs touching.

“Oops!” Craig exclaimed, gently placing his hand on Jeff’s hip and shimmying behind him. “Let me just sneak right past you and put this jar in the cupboard”

Jeff tensed up and froze, accidentally dropping a box of Cheerios. Craig’s touchiness was nothing new to him, but for some reason, he had recently found himself craving more. He quickly leaned over to grab the box and caught Craig staring at his ass (what else was new?). But for some reason, instead of making a snarky remark, Jeff found himself grinning and tongue-tied.

“Jeffrey, you can’t even come up with a witty way to reject me? What’s happened to you lately? You’ve gone soft.”

Jeff turned around and found his face mere inches from Craig’s. He had never noticed the flecks of gold in Craig’s eyes before, nor had he taken note of how soft Craig’s lips looked. For some reason unbeknownst to him, he leaned in for a moment, contemplating touching his lips to Craig’s. At the last second, he panicked and pulled away- what was he, a straight man, thinking? Kissing his boss? 

“I, uh- forget about it. I’m just tired.” Jeff mumbled. “I have to get going, anyway.” He hoped that Craig hadn’t noticed or been alarmed by his almost-advances.

“Want some company? I’ve missed seeing that old study group of yours”

Jeff paused for a moment. Craig wasn’t freaking out about their almost-kiss; maybe he hadn’t even noticed it. And why not spend some extra time together? Jeff didn’t want to wait alone for his friends, anyway.

“Sure,” he responded.

Craig squealed and threw his arms around Jeff, placing his head on Jeff’s chest. “Woah, Jeffrey,” he said cheekily, “Your heart is _pounding_. Have I finally seduced you enough to give you nervous butterflies?”

“Don’t flatter yourself.” said Jeff shortly. “It’s just, um, airports. They stress me out.”

He would never let Craig know how red his face flushed when they hugged.

…

The two arrived at the Denver International Airport in no time. They drove past the ominous Blue Mustang statue that stood in front of the airport, somehow found a place to park in the chaos, and made their way into the building.

“Annie’s flight is getting first, so we’ll pick her up first. I offered to pick her up and take her to Frankie’s. Then, Britta’s will get here an hour later. We’re gonna have to wait a few hours for Abed to land, so I’m thinking we can grab lunch at one of the airport restaurants after we get Britta.”

“Jeffrey, you’re so organized.”

“I barely try. It just comes natural to me.”

“Well look at you, being all effortless and cool.” The dean put his arm around Jeff’s waist. Jeff didn’t pull away.

The pair made it just in time for Annie’s landing. A large influx of people swarmed towards the terminal, indicating that a flight had just arrived. Before Jeff could even text Annie and ask for her location, he immediately spotted her in the crowd. Her silky brown hair cascaded down her shoulders as she looked down at her phone, scrunching her eyebrows with concern and focus. She walked with a confidence that Jeff had not seen before; while Annie had always carried herself well, she appeared more composed and mature.

“Annie Edison! We’re over here!” Craig screeched, waving his slender, yet toned arms in the air. Annie smiled and waved, then immediately locked eyes with Jeff. Annie’s stunning eyes now looked less like those of a Disney princess; they still appeared kind, but were harsher, fiercer, and less innocent.

Annie ran over to the both of them. Before Jeff could get a word in, Craig grabbed Annie in an excited hug. Then, Annie turned to Jeff.

“M’lady,” Jeff said softly, alluding to their old banter.

“M’lord.” Annie smiled and pulled Jeff close, running her hands down his back. Jeff fell right into her, comforted by the nostalgia of holding her in his arms.

When they pulled away, a shudder ran through Jeff’s body. The thrilling exploration of Craig’s touch followed by the familiar sensation of Annie’s embrace meant that his day thus far had been delightful- but confusing.

After saying their initial greetings, Jeff, Craig, and Annie made a stop at one of the airport cafes to grab some coffee.

“I only got a couple of hours of sleep last night,” Annie sighed. “I need this.”

“Weren’t you just on a four hour flight?” Jeff questioned. “You could’ve taken a nap.”

“I had to finish up some stuff for work,” Annie replied. “I didn’t want to get stuck doing it over the weekend; I’d much rather catch up with my friends. And by my friends, I mean all of you, of course.”

…

An hour passed at the cafe, and the trio made their way back to the terminal in search of Britta. As it turned out, Britta’s flight had landed earlier than expected, so she was already waiting for them. She sat at a chair, her face deep in an enormous textbook, a pair of glasses sitting on her nose.

“Hey guys!” She looked up as the group approached. “Just studying for my classes. I’m getting a master’s degree in psychology in New York, but I think I’ve told all of you by now.

Jeff, Craig, and Annie all groaned. “We know,” Jeff said flatly. He then smiled, and they hugged.

“Aww, Britta! You haven’t changed a bit.” Annie batted her eyelashes. “These new glasses look great on you, though!” She pulled Britta in for a long hug.

“Oh, look at you, getting another degree!” Craig exclaimed. “I might have to steal you for a Greendale ad, since we’ve been getting a lot more people asking about grad school acceptance rates and all that. How’d you get into NYU with a Greendale degree, anyway? And all that tuition on a bartender’s salary?”

“Oh, I have my ways.” Britta said mysteriously. The group looked at her with doubt. “Fine. I finally started accepting my parents’ help.”

“Thank God,” Jeff sighed. “I was worried you’d started ‘borrowing’ money from your New York friends or something.” Annie nodded in agreement.

Britta, Jeff, Craig, and Annie decided they’d continue catching up over dinner while waiting for Abed’s flight.

“So Britta, tell us more about New York!” Annie said excitedly.

“New York is great. I’d already lived there before, so I know all of the local spots.” The group all rolled their eyes. “What? I’m serious.”

“I hope you’re not still pronouncing bagel as ‘baggle’,” Jeff teased.

“That’s how they say it there!”

“Jeffrey’s right, Britta, it’s _bagel_.” Craig chimed in.

“How about we all just agree to disagree on this one,” said Annie. “Anyway, back to New York. Are you living with any roommates?”

“Yeah, my friend Paige moved to the city around the same time as me, so we live together. Her friend Ryan also lives with us.”

“Oh, Paige. That’s the lesbian, right?” Annie inquired eagerly.

“She’s not a lesbian, remember? I thought she was a lesbian, she thought I was one, we’re both straight but we kissed at the dance, that whole thing?”

“Oh, right,” Annie replied. Strangely enough, she appeared disappointed after Britta reminded her of her heterosexuality.

Jeff looked around the table, realizing that at different points in his life, all three of these people had been objects of his affection. Britta was the first person he’d noticed at Greendale, and while he’d approached her without the best of intentions, they’d had a short affair followed by years of platonic friendship and banter. Annie and Jeff had always had a strange, underlying chemistry. They had both admitted to having fantasized about being together (Jeff still had these thoughts from time to time) but their contrasting stages of life had kept them apart. And then, most recently, there was Craig. The man who’d been under his nose all along, who Jeff had only truly grown to appreciate in the past year. Jeff was straight- at least, he had always thought he was- and didn’t plan on exploring any new parts of his sexuality anytime soon. But there was just something about Craig Pelton.

As if she had been reading his mind, Britta blurted out, “Hey, you guys remember when Jeff started this whole study group because he wanted to get in my pants?”

Annie and Craig both glared at Britta. Jeff rolled his eyes- at least he knew that any feelings he once had for Britta were now nonexistent.

“Well, he doesn’t want that anymore. Do you, Jeff?” Annie looked at Britta with that competitive glare in her eyes and batted her eyelashes at Jeff.

“Jeffrey, you’ve had quite the number of suitors during your time at Greendale,” Craig teased, caressing Jeff’s bicep.

“No, no, I’m just messing around, Jeff doesn’t _still_ want me,” Britta clarified.

Now, Craig and Annie appeared to be in some sort of weird staring contest. 

“Dean, I know you’ve always had a thing for Jeff. Too bad for you that he’s straight,” Annie said through gritted teeth.

“Well, you’re still way too young for him, don’t you think?” Craig sneered back.

“Guys, Abed’s flight arrives soon,” Jeff sighed with relief as he pointed at his watch. “Let’s get going.”

…

To Jeff’s dismay, Abed’s flight was arriving a little later than expected, and the tension between him, Annie, and Craig was still through the roof. Britta decided to browse a nearby gift shop, something about wanting to explore the airport’s exploitative, consumerist values, while the rest of them waited on a bench. When they went to sit, Annie practically shoved Craig to sit in between him and Jeff. Craig, however, gave her a stern look and Annie backed off, apologizing. Jeff suspected that she only did so because of her constant desire to please authority, even if she was no longer a student at Greendale. Jeff ended up squashed between Craig and Annie; Annie leaned in and rested her head on Jeff’s shoulder, while Craig placed his hand on Jeff’s knee. Jeff was both excited by and extraordinarily uncomfortable with the two of them fighting for his attention.

“Abed!” Jeff jumped up from his seat the second he saw his friend approaching from the terminal. “Get over here, we’ve missed you!”

“Hi guys.” said Abed, smiling. Britta ran over and the five of them all embraced in a group hug. _Thank God,_ Jeff thought to himself, _Abed came just in time to diffuse the tension._

“Abed, it’s so great to see you! I missed my old roommate,” Annie cried.

“If we were following a typical cliché, somebody would have chased me down at the airport and begged me not to get on my flight to confess their love to me. I’m a little disappointed that this experience has been subpar in terms of resemblance to film, but I still have a chance to make that happen on the way back.”

“Now we just have to set you up with someone!” Britta exclaimed.

“No, Britta. It has to happen organically. A slow burn from enemies to lovers. A coffee shop meet-cute. Or the best friends to lovers trope, where your soulmate was there all along…”

Abed’s eyes glazed over and he trailed off in his last sentence. “Abed, focus,” said Jeff, snapping a finger in front of his friend. “We’ve been in this airport for hours, and I still have to drop Annie off at Frankie’s place before I get to go home. Let’s head out.”

“Shotgun!” Abed called out as soon as they entered the parking lot. Craig rolled his eyes and Annie pouted.

 _Good,_ Jeff thought, _now I don’t have to worry about those two fighting over sharing the front seat with me._

The five friends piled into the car. Jeff looked back at the three in the backseat; this time, Annie rested her head on Britta’s shoulder instead of his. They drove past the airport’s Blue Mustang statue once again, only this time, the horse’s eyes gleamed eerily against the setting sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who's been waiting for Trobed, don't worry, there's gonna be more of them in the next chapter, I swear. This is all still setup.
> 
> On the topic of setup- I've been trying to create a detailed, slow buildup, but is it too slow? I honestly can't tell. I don't have a ton of experience with longer-form fics. So if it's moving too slowly, please let me know haha
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading this far! As always, if you have any feedback or really any comments, I always appreciate hearing what readers have to say!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you’ve all been enjoying the holidays! I’m finally back with another chapter.
> 
> This chapter is split into three perspectives. At least I think that’s what you’d call them? It’s all in third person but each section follows a different character. The first section is Annie, the second is Jeff, and the third is Troy (finally, more Troy!)
> 
> This chapter was really fun to write- enjoy!

**_May 26, 8:30 AM, Frankie Dart’s Apartment_ **

The morning of the reunion, Annie was the first one awake in Frankie’s apartment. She groaned and repositioned herself on the sofa where she slept, rubbing her sore neck. Despite the fact that she had to sleep on an uncomfortable couch, Annie was enjoying spending time with her old Committee mentor and getting to know her a little bit better. Frankie was still an administrator at Greendale, and she lived with her girlfriend, Sarah (so  _ that _ solved the betting pool on Frankie’s sexuality, at least partially- Annie now knew that women were in the equation). While Annie had previously only seen Frankie’s harsh, strictly professional side, Sarah was artistic, creative, and goofy- she brought out something softer in Frankie.  _ I want what they have _ , Annie had thought to herself over dinner the night before. She had made a mental note to ask Frankie for help on navigating this whole  _ liking Jeff but also feeling mysteriously excited around Britta  _ situation.

The door to the apartment’s only bedroom creaked open and Frankie wandered out in her pajamas.

“Awake already, Annie?” Frankie asked.

“Yeah, I’ve been awake for awhile. I’m always an early riser.”

“Well, that’s one more thing we have in common. I’m making pancakes, you want some?” Frankie walked over to the kitchen and took a carton of eggs out of the refrigerator.

“Sure! Just let me just run to the bathroom real quick. I’ll help you make them.”

“Thanks, Annie.”

Annie brushed her teeth and looked at herself in the mirror. “You can do this,” she whispered to herself. “This might be the only time you get to talk to Frankie. Make it count.”

She didn’t bother changing out of her PJs and made her way over to the kitchen, trying to figure out how to bring up her troubles. Annie knew that Frankie was not one to freely talk about her personal life- she’d learned that the hard way while getting ready for Garrett’s wedding last year. But Frankie seemed to let her guard down at home, so Annie figured it was worth a shot, right?

By the time Annie had returned to the kitchen, Frankie had somehow already made a whole batch of pancakes. Either Annie had taken longer than she thought in the bathroom, or Frankie was an extremely efficient superhuman chef- Annie figured it was a combination of the two. 

“Oh, you’re already finished? Sorry I didn’t get back in time.”

“Don’t worry about it, Annie. Sit down, let’s eat.”

Annie sat herself at the kitchen table and Frankie sat across from her. Frankie pulled out her binder, flipping through a checklist that lasted for several pages. “This is everything we need to have done before the reunion banquet tonight,” said Frankie. “So far, we’re on the right track, and I’m heading over to campus around 11:00 to start setting up. Jeff and Craig seem to think that’s too early, but this is Greendale, so I want to prepare for every possible thing that could go wrong. Want to come help?”

“Sure thing!” Annie replied.

“Great. We won’t have time to come back to the apartment and change, so bring whatever you plan on wearing to the reunion with you.”

“Got it!”

“Perfect. Thanks Annie, I know I can always trust you.”

Annie smiled. “No problem.”

The two ate their breakfast in silence for a few minutes, but it wasn’t awkward; this was just how Frankie functioned. Finally, Annie worked up the courage to talk to Frankie about what was on her mind.

“Hey Frankie,” said Annie nervously, “Can I ask you a question?”

“Of course,” Frankie responded. “What is it?”

“Well, uh, so I don’t know how to go about this because you’re such a private person and I wouldn’t want to make you uncomfortable. But I’ve been having some weird feelings around one of my friends lately, someone we both know, and I don’t really understand what they mean, if that makes sense.” Annie continued to ramble. “So, I guess what I’m trying to ask is, well... oh God, I’m sorry, Frankie. This is way out of line. I just thought you would maybe be able to help me because you’re- nevermind. It’s stupid, I have my life together and I don’t need to bring this in and complicate things, I-”

“Annie, just ask the damn question!” Frankie cut her off. Annie’s eyes widened and she let out a small gasp. “Sorry, I didn’t mean for that to come across as insensitive. You know I can be awkward when it comes to getting personal. I promise, though, you can tell me anything. I’m here for you.”

Annie sighed. “Okay. I’ll start over. I think I might have feelings- romantic, feelings, maybe sexual feelings? For Britta. But I also  _ might  _ still have feelings for Jeff, and, well, I don’t know. Maybe it’s more so that I have feelings for the  _ idea  _ of Jeff. But there’s definitely something there with Britta.” Annie winced at the fact that she had just said the words “sexual feelings” to a Greendale employee.

Frankie nodded. “Okay. Do you need advice? I just want to know so that I can respond appropriately.”

“Yeah. I was just wondering, how did you know that what you felt for women was more than just platonic? I figured I’d ask you since you’re, uh, a lesbian? Or are you bisexual? Or something else?”

“I’m a lesbian.” Frankie responded. “As for how I figured that out, well, I always knew I wasn’t really attracted to men. And the first time I fell for a woman, I just  _ knew _ . It can be subtle, but it’s a gut feeling. Now, it sounds like your situation is a little different because you’ve had feelings for men as well, correct?”

Annie nodded. “I think I might be bisexual.”

“Well, it’s not my place to label you or decide what you are. But my advice is to do what feels right for  _ you _ . Don’t be afraid of who you are and don’t let anyone define your identity for you. I support you no matter what, and I’m sure your old study group will too. I was worried about coming out to Craig and Jeff, but they’ve been nothing but welcoming since I let them know a little more about who I was.”

“You were afraid to come out to the dean? Frankie, you realize he’s probably the farthest thing from straight, right?”

Frankie laughed. “Yeah, I know. It was more about the idea of opening up and bringing such a personal part of my identity into the workplace. I’ve always liked to put each part of my life in boxes; my romantic relationships went in one box, my family in another, and my work stayed in a box far, far away from everything else. But working at Greendale means those barriers break down pretty fast, so it was only a matter of time before I just had to face my fears head on and open up.”

Annie nodded and grinned, thrilled to be connecting with a person she looked up to  _ and  _ relieved to have received some advice. “Thanks for talking to me about this, Frankie.”

“No problem. Now, I’m going to make some phone calls about catering for tonight, but first, how about a hug? I’m proud of you for telling me.”

Frankie pulled Annie in for a warm embrace. Even though the advice was vague and Annie still had a lot of figuring out to do, it was nice to know that Frankie was on her side.

**_3:00 PM, Greendale Community College_ **

Jeff and Craig (who drove together in Craig’s car- Jeff left his car at home for Britta and Abed) arrived at Greendale four hours later than Frankie. Normally, this would have resulted in them being scolded, but Frankie had brought Annie along to help with setup and the two of them were in high-focus mode.

“Hey Frankie, so sorry we’re late. I had to wait to pick up Craig because he couldn’t decide what to wear for tonight,” said Jeff.

Craig beamed and held up a suit bag, its contents hidden in the opaque fabric. “I think this look is gonna be all anyone’s talking about tonight!”

“It took you three hours to pick out some clothes?” Frankie rolled her eyes, then sighed. “Honestly Craig, it’s fine, Annie and I have pretty much everything under control. You two should stick around in case we need anything, but for now, just stay out of our way and let us work.”

“Perfect. Jeffrey, will you come help me with something in my office?” Craig winked.

“Oh, uh, sure.” Jeff stumbled on his words a bit. Craig flirting was typical behavior for him, but Jeff’s recent curiosity and feelings for Craig meant the stakes were a whole lot higher than they once were.

The two made their way to Craig’s office, which was, as always, bizarrely decked out with dalmatian-themed decor. Jeff awkwardly leaned against the wall, wondering what odd surprise Craig could have possibly had in store for him.

Craig ducked behind his desk and picked up a bottle of whiskey, then pulled two glasses out of his desk drawer. Jeff immediately recognized the label; it was a bottle that had mysteriously disappeared from his office a few days prior.

“Craig,” Jeff asked, “Where did you get that bottle?”

“Frankie made me confiscate it from your office after you got drunk while grading papers. So, I figured instead of throwing it away or keeping it for myself, I’d save it for a special occasion where we could share it.”

“That’s really thoughtful. I don’t appreciate you taking things from my office, but I’d love to sit down and have a drink together.”

“Really?!” Craig shrieked.

“Don’t get too excited, Craig. It’s just a drink.”

Craig poured each of them a glass. Jeff noticed that Craig’s hands shook as he tried to keep the bottle steady. Once he successfully finished pouring, he handed Jeff a glass, their fingers ever-so-slightly brushing against each other.

“Jeffrey, how about you make a toast? One of your famous Winger speeches, perhaps?”

Jeff immediately stood up a little straighter, pulling his shoulders back and raising his chin. Making speeches was one of the few things that he was good at, one of the few things that filled him with confidence. He began, jumping right into an anecdote.

“A few years ago, I went to the mall to avoid helping my friend move into her new apartment and got blackmailed into hanging out with the dean of my school for the day. Now, to any stranger, that sounds like absolute  _ hell _ . But that moment sparked a friendship that I’d never imagined would reach the level it has today.

See, at that point, I knew him as the quirky, bald, bespectacled man who occasionally hit on me. I never blamed him for it- after all, what I lacked in empathy, I had in good looks. I never wanted to spend that day with him, but when he dragged me into that karaoke booth, I realized that this person I’d once viewed as irredeemably bizarre was actually someone I’d enjoyed spending time with.

Flash forward a few years later, I’m working at Greendale, the place I’d once despised, and spend most of my time with this man, who is now my neighbor and boss. And the more I think about it, the more I realize that for every failed love affair I’ve had, there’s been one contant source of pure affection in my life: that person I spent that day at the mall with back in 2011. You. And listen, I think I wanna be what you’ve always wanted. I’ve peeled back those layers of fragile masculinity and perceived heterosexuality and I’ve found that at my core,  _ you _ are what I want. So here’s to you, Craig Pelton.”

Craig stared at Jeff, wide eyed and stunned. They clinked their glasses together and took their first sips. Jeff stared at his toes, embarrassed by the vulnerability of his toast. It wasn’t even a good speech- just some sort of rushed, spontaneous confession.

“Jeffrey,” Craig whispered, his voice wavering, “I had no idea that that was how you really felt.”

Jeff looked up shyly. “For a long time, I had no idea either. And then, when I started to realize it, I repressed the hell out of it like I do with every emotion I have.”

Craig walked over to Jeff and put his hand on his chest, the way he had done for years. But Jeff didn’t flinch, or make a rude joke, or push away the impulse that had been nagging in the back of his brain for months. He placed his hand on the small of Craig’s back, pulling him in closer, until their faces were mere millimeters apart. Jeff’s head spun with fear and pride and joy and  _ love  _ as he leaned in and pressed his lips against Craig’s.

Craig’s office door swung open to reveal Frankie. Jeff and Craig both jumped back.

“I gave Annie a break and I need your help setting up chairs. Wait a minute, were you guys…?” 

Frankie’s eyes bounced between Jeff and Craig and she raised her eyebrows. Jeff inhaled sharply, praying that Frankie didn’t say anything- he wasn’t quite ready for anyone at Greendale to know what had happened. Craig looked down at a dalmatian statue on his desk, pretending not to hear Frankie. Frankie then quickly snapped back into focus. “Oh, that’s none of my business. Come on, help me set up.”

Jeff let out his breath and nodded. They left the office and walked the halls, trailing slightly behind Frankie, their hands intertwined as they quietly celebrated their mutually shared affection.

… 

**_Greendale Community College, 6:00 PM_ **

Today, Troy would see Abed again. 

A month had passed since he’d decided to visit Greendale for the reunion. Since then, he’d planned out the course of almost his entire trip. LeVar Burton, who had departed at sea with Troy, ended up having to leave the voyage a year in. This meant that Troy had been traveling alone since then, but it  _ also  _ meant that he had a connection on land. LeVar was in Los Angeles, and during a brief phone call in which Troy had signal he had agreed to book Troy a cab from the port to LAX and a flight to Denver. Troy didn’t know where he would stay overnight after the reunion, but he assumed he’d figure it out.

In addition to having planned his trip to Greendale, Troy had  _ also _ spent the last month pondering what he’d say to Abed when they finally met again. He still hadn’t figured that out, but he  _ had  _ figured out what he felt for Abed, and it was definitely something more than friendship. 

He’d reflected on prior memories, and everything had clicked. The jealousy when Abed grew close to others outside of the study group. The uneasiness during his relationship with Britta. His desire to spend time with Abed and  _ only  _ Abed for the entire time he’d been at sea. 

Troy was in love with his best friend.

Now, Troy sat in a cab in the Greendale Community College parking lot, dressed up as Inspector Spacetime’s sidekick, Constable Reggie. He hoped that Abed would follow the costumed theme of the party and show up as the Inspector- how adorable would that be?

People were starting to enter the reunion, and Troy opted to wait in the car for a few minutes. He saw Garrett enter, linking arms with a woman who he was pretty sure was named Stacey- though Troy had never gotten to know her during his time at Greendale. Starburns strolled through the parking lot, still sporting his signature celestial hairstyle. Even Todd was at the reunion- Troy laughed to himself, remembering the science partner debacle that had occurred between Todd and the study group.

Troy froze the moment he caught a glimpse at Britta, Shirley, and Abed approaching the Greendale doors, laughing and grinning from ear to ear.

Abed looked striking in full Inspector Spacetime cosplay.

A few minutes after his old friends had passed, Troy took a deep breath and stepped out of the car. His legs quivered with every step he took, and his hand shook as he pulled open the door to the cafeteria, where the reunion was located.

Similar to most of Dean Pelton’s dances, the reunion consisted of fold up tables and chairs, dancing guests, music, and pure Greendale chaos. It probably didn’t help that Troy was nervous, but the strobe lights were blinding and made his head spin. He could hardly see anything or anybody; everything was an instant blur.

Until his gaze met a familiar pair of warm brown eyes across the room.

_ Abed. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well a LOT happened in that chapter...I hope you all liked it!
> 
> Finally, Troy and Abed’s story is about to pick up next chapter. If you’re a Trobed fan, thanks for waiting this long hahaha. Trust me, next chapter and future chapters will be heavy on Trobed- I just had a lot of storylines to set up, so it took awhile!
> 
> Thanks again to everyone who’s been reading, leaving kudos, and commenting! It makes me so happy to see people enjoying this fic :))


End file.
